mr. tangerine speedo
by Whome the fox goddess
Summary: A song fic to mr. tangerine speedo. Duo's on vacation and meets a girl... 2+1, 2+girls. Some potty language (thus the raitng) Crossdressing Heero.


Title: mr. tangerine speedo 

Author: Fox goddess

Rating: Pg-13 -- R

Warning: ... SONG FIC... Transgender Heero (hasn't had surgery). Gundam boys with potty mouths. 

_~~2 week vacation __  
Costa Rica, see Amorica   
Young ladies, oh Eureka!   
so many there to score-ica~~_

Beach, pool, shopping, the bars, all the thing to do here. What should he do? He could pick up chicks at each of them, but which had more easy ladies up for a wild night of hot sex? Each place had them, especially for him.  Girls loved him. 

"Hey, Wu-man. Where ya want to go? The beach, a pool, shopping, or the bars?"

Wufei, meditating on hid bed, didn't even bother to open his eyes. "I am not going anywhere. You can go somewhere, if you want?"

"Aw, you don't want to go with me? Don't you like me?" Duo plopped down on the bed just to upset Wufei's meditating. 

"Duo, why don't you go now?" Wufei glared up from the floor he had been tipped onto by Duo's leap-jump onto the bed. 

"But I cannot decided where!"

"Go everywhere then." Wufei said as he stalked out onto the balcony.

Perfect. Duo grin. 

Where first? Beach came before bar and pool, but outside was hot. A bar on the beach, even more perfect.  
  
Duo put on his swimsuit -- a Speedo he got at the hotel store over priced when he found he forgot his. He put on some low hanging shorts and a tight shirt over it, and was out the door in no time, much to the relief of Wufei.

  
~~_Cruise the ocean bars with some similar-type fellows __  
Little latin lovlies drinking gin and mellow-yellows._

_please give me a towel__  
mr. tangerine speedo~~_

Sipping his drink, Duo joked with the pack of woman-hunting men he found. Slutty looking women walked by, makeup too much, clothes too less. His new pack mates whistled and flirted with them as he kept on watching. Those ones would flirt but were ever so hard to pin down and get into bed. He wanted some pussy today, not in a year with the promise of a ring.   
  
A pack of schoolgirls entered the bar, giggling and bothering another girl. Some dried their hair with towels while others wore too small hotel towels around their waists, accenting their hips. They bothered the girl about her missing towel and how could she actually forget, with her secret.  
  
Secret? Duo studied the girl. Messy, short died pink but brown roots, nice; lean body; fake looking boobs; bag in front of her covering certain areas. Duo finished off his drink quickly as he got the secret and found out his day's hunt.

  
~~_you're all over town__  
tangerine la la la la la la la la  
nowhere to go  
nothing to do~~_

  
He chatted with the pack for a bit more, though his ears were on the girls' conversation. Slowly in parts, faster in others, the days plans were planned in the girls' circle and his head. The towel-less girl, named Heero, stayed quiet from the planning, but they included him in their plans. She was one of those follow the popular girls type of girl. They were ever so easy to sweet talk once you got through.  
  
Duo said goodbye to the men and headed out of the bar after giving Heero a wink and wave. He would be seeing her at the beach in an hour, if the girls followed their plan.  
  
Now, he had a hour with no where to go, nothing to do, but wait for the beach time to come. Maybe a short jaunt down to the Girls!Girls!Girls!  bars... Or the Boys!Boys!Boys! ones.  
  


~~_I'll be as gentle on you as tearless baby shampoo__  
back to my bungalo  
in flesh-toned kimonos  
come a little feel the Sting of my Bono~~_

The girls followed their plan. They arrived at the beach exactly two minutes later than they planned, the girl still without a towel.  
  
Safe with sunscreen, Duo tanned near the entrance, right in sight of the girls when they entered. One of the head girls saw him and pointed with a giggle. Stage one completed.   
  
"Hello, having fun tanning?" The head girl asked, leaning down so her boobs tried to fall out of her bikini.   
  
"Why yes, I am, though I would prefer it better with--" the girl leaned further down, a little slut "-- the pink haired girl."  
  
The head girl cracked him up with her shocked, mouth wide-open look. He laughed harder as the spasm closed into a thin line, then disappearing as she stalked away with her flowers but for the girl.   
  
"So, what about it girl? Want to come over to my place?"

_~~no no no no__  
the talk of the town  
mr tangerine speedo  
how you get around~~_

Heero backed away and ran away to follow the other girls. It didn't work. They rejected her, leaving her alone. She looked back at him, venomously. She would come around after the girls came around.  
  
A bikini-clad woman came to him and rubbed against him. He had two more hours until stage two, so what the hell? He wrapped his arms around her small waist.

_  
~~in your tangering la la la la la la la la  
little latin lovlies   
little lovlies drinking gin and mellow yellows  
in my bungalo  
loving me~~_

They were back at the bar, the girls, Heero, and Duo, just as the plans said so.   
  
He waved at Heero and then the glaring head girl. Seemed the girl did not like being turned down. That would be useful. How would she react to being turned the opposite side of down? He would see.  
  
"Hey girl, I got some gin at my hotel room. You want some?" He smiled at the head girl, hands on hips, muscles pressed against his shirt to show their outline.   
  
"Yes." She had completely forgotten the earlier rejection. Little slut ready to jump into bed without a hunt, not at all any challenge. A good slut, then, but not the one he wanted today.  
  
"You girl, you want to come too?"   
  
Heero glanced at the head girl, then Duo, and finally nodded yes.

_~~tangerine la la la la la la la la__  
all the french girls go "zout a lor no no"  
no, no zout a lor no no  
coming at the target  
you're as straight as magellian~~  
  
_

"But, she's a boy! He has a dick." The head girl was fuming as she glared at Heero and grabbed Duo's hand.

"So? You don't need a vagina to drink gin, do you?"

He didn't laugh at the girl's expression this time, though he was close.

"Are you coming?"

Duo walked out the bar, the girls trailing. Wufei would have a fit when he got kicked out of their room tonight. 

_~~if you got a secret weapon__  
well you sure as hell ain't telling  
cause your mouths made an offer   
that the body cannot veto   
no woman can resist a man that looks good in a speedo~~  
  
_

The poor girl/boy could not handle her gin.  She was giggling, lying on the bed as Duo made jokes. The head girl just stared at her with wide eyes. Heero was not the one to do such things like this, ever. 

Both of the girls had come and drunk the gin. Both girls were a bit out of it, Heero with the most drinks and nerves.  She didn't even notice when her fake breasts slipped out during her laughing fits. 

It was time for stage whatever stage he was up to. 

Pretending to be more drunk than he was, Duo tripped onto the bed, leaning over the now silent Heero. 

"Hey girl, fancy meeting you here." Duo used one hand to hold himself aloft from Heero's upper body as his other hand went exploring.  Heero's swimsuit would have to go. Duo grabbed the left strap and slipped the swimsuit off.

Heero was perfect. A lean body, perfect for his cross-dressing, a half aroused cock between the thin thighs... Perfect. 

Duo leaned down and kissed Heero's dick. 

_~~give me a towel__  
mr. tangerine speedo  
you're all over town  
tangerine la la la la la la la la  
talk of the town~~  
  
_

Heero's eyes widened. He Pushed Duo off him and ran to the bathroom. His eyes swung around the room until he found the bathroom he was soon in. 

"What are you looking for?" Duo said, leaning against the bathroom doorframe now. 

Heero was on the ground, covering his cock, an arm wrapped around his chest covering not there breasts.

"The towels, where are they?" 

"Why? What are you trying to hide? Your dick?"

"I'm a girl."

_~~mr. tangerine speedo__  
how you get around  
in your tangertine la la la la la la la la  
little latin lovlies  
little lovlies  
drinking gin and mellow-yellow in my bungalo  
zout a lor no zout a lor no no  
zout a lor no no no no~~_

Duo sat next to her/him and kissed him on the lips. 

"But you have a boy's body. Now, come have some more drink."

Heero followed him out.

Score. 


End file.
